Had To Know
by The Donna Specter
Summary: Suits/Darvey oneshot. My version of what I'd love to see happen between Donna and Harvey after their kiss in the mid-season finale. Set post 7x10.


**_The 7x10 finale inspired me to write this oneshot after we FINALLY got a Darvey kiss._**

 ** _Lets just hope the writers don't screw it up! Hope you enjoy the story…_**

* * *

Donna stood motionless as she listened to Louis describe what he had wanted to say to Sheila, to her it was like he was describing her relationship with Harvey. She realised if she didn't acknowledge her feelings for him, she might lose him to Paula and end up as heartbroken as Louis is currently.

The realisation had hit her, hard. She stumbled back to lean on the cupboard behind her as she processed what had just happened and how overwhelmed it made her feel.

Louis' words replaying in her mind...

 _"…I've been counting down the days until my soulmate marries someone else and walks out of my life forever"_

 _"…I know she's with another man, Donna, I know she says that she loves him"_

 _"…Can't she see? The man she was meant to be with is standing right in front of her face"_

 _"…I should have told her when I had the chance, but that's something I'm going to have to live with, for the rest of my life"_

A voice shook her from her thoughts, it was Harvey, walking in to her office.

"Good you're still here" he stated.

Donna couldn't find the words to speak, Louis' words had rendered her speechless as they hit a little too close to home. It was now or never, she had to know. She moved toward Harvey.

"Where's Louis? Because I have some news and I think you should both…"

Donna closed the distance between them, draping her arms around his neck, cutting Harvey off with a kiss, her hand moving to the back of his neck as she melted in to it.

Harvey was stunned, the shock visible in his face before he responded to her lips on his, by kissing her back, but, before he really could, it was over.

Donna pulled back slowly, looking in to his brown eyes and caressing his face.

"I'm sorry, Harvey, I just had to know" Donna said gently.

Before Harvey can reply, she quickly walks away, leaving him standing in her office, speechless.

* * *

Donna closed her eyes as the cool breeze blew gently through her hair. The roof of the firm had long been one of her favourite spots to hide out and take a break or gather her thoughts.

She could still feel the touch of his lips against hers. The thought made her heart beat a little faster.

Then the worry set in. What had she done? It was so unlike her, she internally chastised herself for making things one hundred times more complicated. She could have just had a rational conversation with him and explained why what Louis said had bothered her but no, she had to kiss him, a man who was in a relationship with another woman and a man who despised infidelity.

You idiot. He is going to hate you for this, for putting him in this position.

"You want to tell me what that was about?" His voice startled her.

Donna couldn't look at him, she continued leaning against the wall, staring out at the New York skyline.

"Not really" she replied

"Donna" He said, softly.

She shook her head, afraid to talk because she was on the verge of tears.

"Donna" He repeated, touching her arm "…Look at me"

Donna bit the inside of her lip, willing herself not to cry in front of him.

She slowly looked up at him, meeting his gaze, brown eyes meeting brown eyes.

"Talk to me" He urged.

"I shouldn't have done that, I know you're with Paula and I know you would never be unfaithful. I'm sorry I put you in that position" Donna said honestly with tears in her eyes.

"You said you had to know …know what?" Harvey questioned.

Donna took a deep breath, letting it out with a sigh.

"I was talking to Louis earlier about Sheila…" Donna begun

"…And he is just …broken. He was telling me about how he has to watch his soulmate marry someone else because he didn't speak up when he had the chance."

Harvey's brow furrowed as he listened to her.

"…All I could think about was you and the thought of you not being in my life anymore" she choked up on the last word, a tear welling over and making its way down her cheek.

"You think we're soulmates?" Harvey asked, sincerely.

Donna shrugged "I don't know"

Harvey's brow furrowed again.

"Donna, I…"

"…Am with Paula, I know." Donna interjected "Harvey, I'm so sorry, I never should have kissed you. You are finally in a good relationship and I had no right to come in and risk messing that up, especially knowing your history"

Harvey struggled to find the right words to say, all he wanted to do was comfort her. He quickly pulled Donna in for a hug, wrapping his arms around her as she buried her face in his chest.

The scents of her hair and her perfume were intoxicating as he breathed her in. It saddened him that he couldn't think of another time that they had hugged in the fourteen years he'd known her.

"I'm so sorry" Donna said again, visibly upset as she ended their embrace and quickly headed for the door to leave.

Harvey once again left speechless as he watched her leave.

* * *

Later that night, Donna refilled her wine glass, taking a big sip as she made her way back to the couch.

She struggled to get Harvey out of her mind. Her apartment had set the scene for so many important moments in their relationship, the god awful dinner party, the other time…

 _"…Because you knew I'd show up here the second you heard I'd quit"_

 _"…If anyone else ever loses faith in me, it doesn't matter. But, with you it's different"_

 _"…You know I love you Donna"_

 _"…Because I think you're worthy, and I don't want to lose you"_

A knock at the door brought Donna back to reality.

His voice coming from the other side, "Donna it's me, I need to talk to you".

Donna froze, she wasn't ready to face him again, she hadn't thought about the ramifications of kissing him. Their relationship, his relationship with Paula, her position as COO at the firm. After her conversation with Louis, the fear of winding up without him in her life had scared her and she had acted hastily.

Did she regret kissing him? No.

"Donna, are you there? Please open the door" he said softly.

Donna stayed still and silent. She wanted to open the door but first she needed to think about what she was going to say before she saw him again. She knew if she opened the door to him now all her emotions would get the better of her and they could end up in an even more complicated position.

Once she heard him walk away, she let out the breath she didn't realise she was holding.

* * *

Donna had fallen asleep on the couch and awoke to the sound of someone knocking on her door.

Surely it wouldn't be Harvey again? She thought to herself.

"Donna, it's Louis" She heard through the door.

She glanced over at the clock before quickly getting up to answer it.

"Louis, it's almost midnight, what's wrong?" Donna said, worried.

"We have to go see Harvey, now" Louis said, seriously.

"I …I can't. Louis I can't…"

"It's about Jessica" Louis interrupted "…Malik got her disbarred"

"What?" Donna said in disbelief.

"Yeah, so we need to work out our game plan and see if there is a way to get this overturned" Louis explained.

"Why do you need me? I'm not a lawyer" Donna tried to think of any excuse no to see Harvey at this point.

Louis seemed surprised by her response, it wasn't like her at all.

"Donna, last I checked, you're the COO of Pearson Specter Litt, if that son of a bitch has made an attack on our family, we need to figure this out together!"

Donna couldn't argue with that. "You're right, Louis. Of course, let me grab my bag"

* * *

Her heart was racing as Louis knocked on the door of Harvey's apartment. So much for thinking about what she wanted to say before the next time she saw Harvey. Harvey opened the door and Louis barged right in, Donna followed, trying to make as little eye contact as possible. As she walked past the kitchen, she noticed they key to Harvey's apartment that she used to have, sitting on the counter.

"Ok, we're here, now let's get this son of a bitch" Louis exclaimed, furious.

"Louis…" Harvey began

"Seriously, if Malik thinks he can do this to a member of our family, he's delusional!" Louis continued.

"Louis" Harvey repeated

"Who do we need to contact about getting this ruling over turned?" Louis asked

"LOUIS!" Harvey said, louder.

"What?" Louis finally answered.

"Jessica doesn't want to fight this. I spoke with her earlier"

Louis frowned "But…"

"She doesn't care if she can't practice law in New York, her life is in Chicago now, with Jeff" Harvey continued, his gaze subconsciously moving to Donna.

"We can't be Pearson Spector Litt if Pearson is disbarred in New York!" Louis argued.

"No. We can't" Harvey agreed.

Louis was stunned as realisation hit him.

"She wants us to take her name off the wall"

"Yes, she does" Harvey confirmed.

Louis was lost for words, "I …I need a day"

* * *

After Louis had left, Donna and Harvey stood awkwardly by the kitchen counter, Donna still not making eye contact and Harvey desperately wanting her to.

"I should go" Donna whispered, mimicking the words Harvey had said to years ago, before admitting he loved her.

"Donna wait" Harvey said, grabbing her arm, "Can we talk?"

"Harvey, I don't think that's a good idea" Donna countered.

"Please" he begged "Have one drink with me, then you can go"

Donna sighed, she could never say no to him.

"One drink" she agreed.

Harvey poured them both a glass of wine and joined Donna outside.

"I always forget how beautiful it is up here" Donna said, looking out at the view.

"It is, I take it for granted sometimes" Harvey admitted, passing Donna a wine glass.

The tension between the two was palpable as they sipped their wine.

"Thank you for staying, Donna" Harvey said, sincerely.

Donna silently nodded, "I don't really know what to say, Harvey. I've already apologised"

"I don't want you to apologise, Donna" Harvey said, taking their glasses and placing them on the table.

"Then what do you want?" Donna asked.

"What did you need to know?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" she asked, confused.

"When you kissed me you said you needed to know" he answered, "…What did you need to know?"

"Harvey, don't" Donna begged

"Answer me" he insisted.

"You want to know what I know?!" Donna began, "I know you have a girlfriend, named Paula, who probably wouldn't appreciate us drinking wine together after I kissed you!"

"Donna…" Harvey began

"It was a mistake, Harvey, it shouldn't have happened" Donna said, turning to leave.

"I broke up with Paula" Harvey said.

Donna stopped in her tracks, turning to face him again.

"What am I supposed to do with that?" she asked.

"You're supposed to stop using my relationship with Paula as something to hide behind"

Angered, Donna yells "Are you kidding me? You're going to accuse me of hiding? How dare you!"

"No. I'm not kidding. There you have it, Donna, we're not together anymore. So what excuse are you going to use now?"

Donna shook her head before turning to leave.

Harvey's patience was wearing thin "Damn it Donna! What did you need to know?"

"I needed to know if Louis was right!" Donna yelled back at him.

Harvey stared at her, speaking softly "Right about what?"

"About regretting not say anything and having to live with that choice for the rest of my life" Donna explained.

"What exactly did he say?" Harvey continued, closing the space between them.

Donna sighed and looked up at him "He said Sheila is the love of his life and he has to watch her marry someone else because he didn't tell her"

"What did the kiss tell you?" He asked.

"You know what it told me" Donna said softly, again refusing to make eye contact.

"Donna" Harvey urged.

"I'm in love with you, Harvey. I have been for as long as I can remember"

Harvey's mouth dropped slightly, surprised to hear Donna admit it out loud.

As she turned to leave once more, Harvey grabbed her arm to stop her. Donna looked back at him with tear filled eyes.

Harvey stepped forward, took Donna's face in his hands and kissed her, passionately.

He broke the kiss slowly, "I love you too, Donna" he breathed.

"What?" Donna asked, shocked.

Had Harvey Specter really just declared his love for her.

Harvey tilted his head to the side, "Thought you were supposed to know everything?"

Déjà vu. Donna thought back to the same words he had spoken that first time together, back at her apartment.

She couldn't help but smile at the memory. "Harvey, are you sure?"

"Donna, I've never said that to anyone before, I'm sure as hell not going to say it without meaning it."

She couldn't help but smile as she pulled him in for another kiss.

Harvey walked her backwards towards the daybed, falling on top of her as she fell backwards on it.

He kissed her deeply, his tongue finding hers as she gripped on to him tightly, a deeper breath escaped her lips as he begun kissing her neck, her hands making their way underneath his shirt, feeling the muscles of his back.

Fourteen years of pent up tension, soon turning their make out session hot and heavy. Donna reached for Harvey's belt buckle, causing Harvey to pull back suddenly, catching his breath.

"Not here" he breathed.

He stood, looking at her before leaning over to pick her up, bridal style.

Harvey carried her to his bedroom, setting her down at the foot of his bed and kissing her once more.

Donna loosened the knot of Harvey's tie as she kissed him with everything she had, once the tie was loose she threw it on the floor, ironic considering it had been the third tie he had chosen carefully that day, due to being so distracted by Donna's looming mock trial with Louis.

Right now, however, that was the furthest thing from his mind as Donna kissed his neck while she unbuttoned his shirt, kissing her way from his neck, down his chest, with every button that she undid.

With his shirt also discarded on the floor, Harvey spun Donna around, he pulled her hair to the side, kissing her neck as he unzipped her dress slowly. Donna stepped out of her dress once it hit the floor, toeing off her heels, leaving her in only her black lace bra and panties set.

Harvey kicked off his shoes and socks as Donna undid his belt, throwing it across the room in her haste to undo his pants. They had waited far too long for this.

Harvey's tongue moved against Donna's, as he undid the clasp of her bra, exposing her breasts. He took a moment to take in her beauty.

God she was stunning.

Donna slid her fingers under the elastic of Harvey's boxer shorts, pulling them down with one swift motion, before Harvey pushed her backwards on to his bed, hovering above her.

Harvey kissed Donna again, his tongue begging for entrance to her mouth, which she happily accepted, he only stopped to kiss and lick his way down her neck, making his way to her breasts and her stomach, before licking a line just above her panty line and flashing that cheeky grin of his.

"God, Harvey", Donna breathed, unable to take much more of his teasing.

Harvey peeled her panties off, throwing them behind him before leaning in to kiss her centre.

"Holy shit" Donna moaned as Harvey licked her most sensitive spot, writhing in ecstasy.

Harvey grinned as he continued to suck and lick her clit.

"Need you now" Donna said breathily as she pulled Harvey up towards her, kissing him forcefully.

That was all Harvey needed as he positioned himself to slide inside her.

Donna broke their kiss as he entered her, throwing her head back in pure bliss.

"Oh my God" she whimpered as Harvey begun to move inside her, loving every second.

After a few minutes in this position, Donna surprised Harvey as she pulled him down, using all her strength to flip them over so that she was on top. Donna kinked her eyebrow at the surprised look on his face "You know I like to take charge" she reasoned, leaning down to kiss him as she begun to move on his length.

Harvey couldn't help but admire his view as Donna placed her hands on his chest to steady herself while she rode him, he held on to her hips as he let her guide their movements.

Before long Harvey finds himself needing to touch her again, he sits up, kissing her breasts as she moves. She wraps one arm around his neck as she kisses him, the other hand gripping his back, her fingernails grazing his skin as he thrusts harder inside her.

With one swift motion Harvey flips them back over so that he is on top "You know I've never been one to take orders" he smiled as he continued thrusting, causing both of them to moan.

Heavy breathing and moaning is all that echoes through Harvey's bedroom, along with the occasional cuss word from both of them.

"Fuck, Donna" Harvey moaned, picking up the pace, he could sense she was close.

Donna gripped on to him tightly as he thrust faster and faster. It wasn't long before he sent her over the edge.

"God, Harvey" Donna moaned as she reached her climax, arching her back as she did. Harvey followed soon after, collapsing on top of her as he came.

"That was incredible" he breathed against her neck.

"You sound surprised?" Donna joked.

"Never" He smiled, kissing her again.

* * *

"Well that was unexpected" Donna said as she lay against Harvey, his arm around her as she traced circles on his bare chest.

Harvey just smiled and placed a kiss against her forehead.

"Harvey, why did you break up with Paula?" Donna asked.

Harvey didn't hesitate in his answer, "Because, after you kissed me, I knew I had to be honest about what I wanted"

Donna looked up at him "What is it you want?"

"You. All of you…" he answered.

"…Donna, you are the person who I've always been able to rely on. I've always known I can trust you and be completely honest with you. I've never cared what others think about me, but I've always cared what you think"

"Harvey..." Donna began

"…The thought of not having you in my life scared the shit out of me. I've always buried any idea of us, because I never wanted to do anything that could risk you leaving me"

"What's changed now?" Donna asked softly.

"I don't know" Harvey answered honestly, "you kissed me and it just made me want to stop hiding I guess. I had to be honest with myself"

Donna smiled, resting her head against Harvey's chest, "I'm glad you did"

"Me too" Harvey agreed, kissing her forehead as he pulled her closer.

When Harvey woke up the next morning, he subconsciously reached out for Donna, frowning when he found the spot next to him empty.

Had she changed her mind? Had she regretted what had happened?

He sat up, worried, until he smelt a familiar smell…

Coffee and vanilla.

"Good morning" Donna smiled as she walked in to the bedroom wearing only Harvey's shirt from last night, carrying two cups of coffee.

"Morning" he smiled, taking his cup of coffee from her as she sat down beside him.

"You were sleeping so peacefully; I didn't want to wake you" Donna said as she leaned in for a kiss.

"I wonder why" Harvey joked as he kissed her.

"So …what are we going to do about work?" Donna broached the subject carefully.

"This better not be the part where you tell me you're going to resign" Harvey warned.

"Harvey…" Donna cautioned

"May I remind you that it's your own rule about dating men you work with, so you have the power to change it" Harvey smirked, sipping his coffee.

"You'd be ok with us working together and being together?" Donna asked, cocking her eyebrow

"Donna, don't overthink this, please." Harvey begged, "If it doesn't work, we'll figure out what needs to change. Personally, I think we'd make one hell of a New York power couple"

"That grin, should be illegal" Donna laughed, referring to the infamous Specter smile. "…and did you just call us a couple?"

"I did" he confirmed, "You have a problem with that, Paulsen?"

"No …I don't" She smiled.

"I love you, Donna" Harvey smiled, leaning in for a kiss.

"I love you, Harvey"

* * *

 ** _Hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a review x_**


End file.
